


Kiss My Eyes and Lay Me To Sleep

by Lise, Tenoko1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amnesia, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Creepy, Lucifer and Sam are best friends (sort of), M/M, Nightmares, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lise/pseuds/Lise, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's supposed to be lucky. He doesn't really feel it until Nick starts paying attention to him, though. AU from somewhere in S6. [podfic version; 33mins]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss My Eyes and Lay Me To Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/396247) by [Lise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lise/pseuds/Lise). 



> I actually had a pretty bad head cold while doing this, but don't think you can really tell. My voices may be a little off. My ears are so stopped up I can't tell.

**Title** : [Kiss My Eyes and Lay Me To Sleep](396247)

 **Author** : [Lise](../users/Lise/pseuds/Lise)

 **Reader** : [Tenoko1](../users/Tenoko1)

 **Pairing** : Lucifer aka Nick/Sam Winchester

 **Warnings** : None

 **Summary** : Sam's supposed to be lucky. He doesn't really feel it until Nick starts paying attention to him, though. AU from somewhere in S6. [podfic version; 33mins]

 **Files** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/mso9nsor5xh5019/Kiss%20my%20eyes%20mp3.zip) l [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/7488e0777sduu1f/Kiss%20My%20Eyes%20m4b.zip)


End file.
